All You Need is Love
by isolemnlysweariamuptonogood
Summary: Rated T just to be safe! There are many rumours surrounding the relationship of James and Lily Potter, and even though this story may just be another one, it explores the ever-changing, beautiful and most of all magical relationship that kindled during their seventh year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rendez-vous in Diagon Alley**

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my second story – but to be honest, I didn't get far in the first one because I wasn't really into it, but trust me I feel like this one is going to be good. So please read and PLEASE review because it makes me feel like I'm writing these stories for a reason and that people really like them!**

Disclaimer: I really wish I was J.K. Rowling but sadly I'm not and I really respect her and I love her work so anything you recognise is instantly to be in her credit!

"Hey Lils?" Mary shouted at me from across Flourish and Blotts. "You think I should buy these quills? I mean on one hand, I don't really need them, but on the other…I NEED them!"

That was Mary, tentative like always. "Mary, just get them. You know you want them, and you know you'll end up getting them. So just save yourself a little time."

Mary McDonald. My best friend for 6 years, ever since I met her on the platform when we were both bright eyed, bushy tailed, confused young girls off to our first year at Hogwarts. She's never let me down and I know I can always count on her, and I know she's always thought the same of me. We're both in Gryffindor, and share a dorm room with our other two best friends: Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewett.

"Hi Lily, hey Mary," Alice said perkily, walking through the front door. Her greeting was followed by a cheery 'ding' from the gold bell hanging above the entrance. I could see her out of the corner in my eye in a bright yellow sundress with little daisies sewn all over it and I ran over to give her a hug.

"Hey Alice! It's been so long! How were your holidays? How was France? Did you go to see the Eiffel Tower? Is it amazing?" I said, babbling through the sentences, my tongue getting thoroughly twisted in the process.

"Woah. Woah. WOAH. Give the girl a little space to breathe, Lils, before she collapses into a puddle of yellow sunshine," Mary chuckled walking towards us with piles of books and quills loaded on her arms. She placed them on the worn countertop of the shop and gave Alice a classic bear hug.

"Haha, I missed you too Mary," Alice laughed returning the hug and then standing to face both of us. "And to answer your questions Lily, yes it's been ages, my holidays were great, France was great, yes I went to the Eiffel tower and yes it was amazing, AND," she paused to take a big breath, "I got you both something." She handed us two small gift wrapped boxes and while I took ages to unwrap it (I wanted to conserve the paper), Mary ripped hers open in about a second flat.

"Jeez Louise Lils, it's paper not gold!" Mary said opening her box to reveal a beautiful snow globe with the Eiffel tower sitting inside. Obviously Alice had charmed it so that the snow fell constantly, and there were four girls standing just in front; me, Mary, Alice and Marlene. I got the same thing and gave another hug to Alice. "They're beautiful Alice!"

"Yeah I love them too, I made myself one and also got one for Marlene, I'll give it to her when we see her later at Florean's." Alice replied.

Alice Prewett was one of the perkiest, most cheerful girls I've ever met and she never seemed to be sad. She was also incredibly smart and I was very jealous of that. She was the second person I met before going to Hogwarts, after Mary of course, because she ended up sitting in the same carriage as us, along with Marlene.

"I'll just buy this stuff, ok guys? And then we can head out to meet Marlene for ice-cream." Mary said turning to face the shopkeeper and handed him a couple of coins. She then picked everything up and placed it all in her backpack, walking towards us with a smile. "Ok, ready," she said.

We walked out of the shop in a line of three and walked down the bright streets of Diagon Alley. Students were milling about everywhere – everyone from First to Seventh year Hogwarts kids. Some of the younger boys were ogling at the newest products from Quality Quidditch supplies, while the girls were patting some of the cats sitting outside of the Magical Menagerie. Older students were stocking up on potion ingredients and new writing equipment for the coming years and lots of first years were piling into Ollivanders to buy their first wands.

We finally arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream parlour and took one of the empty tables just in front of the shop. "Don't you all remember the first time you walked into Diagon Alley and just couldn't contain your wonder?" I said feeling intensely sentimental.

"Yeah when we were all young and innocent, right Lily?" exclaimed a voice behind us. We all turned around and Marlene jogged towards us with a massive grin on her face. When she reached us she leant down and gave each of us a hug before collapsing onto a chair. "Well ladies, the party may start now for I have arrived!"

Marlene McKinnon was the loudest and oldest of our group and we all considered her the older sister of us three. She was incredibly fashionable, but somehow the sportiest of all of us – she'd played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for 4 years. She was quite a tease and would always tell us about everything on her mind.

"So, how is three quarters of the power four going?" Marlene asked, tilting her head for effect. We all laughed, nodded and smiled, incredibly glad that we would finally be able to spend every day together again.

"Well, I have some great news to tell you all!" I said, barely able to contain my excitement, "I…

"You made Head Girl." Marlene, Mary and Alice finished my sentenced simultaneously. I nodded quickly in happiness. "That's amazing Lils, we all knew you would!" Mary smiled clapping me on the back. "Yeah, old Dumbledore's had you pegged for that job since you arrived in first year!" Marlene agreed, rubbing my hair in a sisterly sort of way. "I'm so proud of you Lily!" Alice said giving me a hug.

"And you do know who Dumbledore has chosen for Head Boy right?" Marlene said, a coy grin sitting on her face.

"Amos Diggory?" I questioned.

"Nope."

"Um, Blake Jacking?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Remus? Oh please tell me it's Remus!"

"Sorry, Lily, but no, it's not Remus."

"Who? I don't know! Who?" I gave up, looking pointedly at Marlene, hoping against all odds that she wouldn't tell me some horrible Slytherin would be working alongside me all year, and sharing the Head's Dormitory with me. Oh gee, that would be torture. I'd probably quit straight away!

"It's James. James Potter." She whispered, purposely attempting to avoid my gaze. "According to James, Lupin turned down the offer at the end of sixth year, so Dumbledore chose James because he thought he was 'perfectly capable of the position'." Marlene continued, trying to take my shock and anger away. "Look Lily, I know you hate him, but after what that slimy little git Snape did to you, don't you think it's time to forgive and forget? I've known James since I was little and you'll be surprised at how similar you to are! Maybe this whole Head business will just let you see it!"

"Guys, you don't get it. We've always hated each other and I'm pretty sure we always will," I said quickly, trying to prove them wrong.

"But, Lils, Potter doesn't hate you. If anything he loves you! So even though you feel that way, Potter most certainly doesn't, so basically you're halfway there to being a couple!" Mary said, agreeing with Marlene and trying to calm me down at the same time.

"A COUPLE? Never will I ever go out with him!"

"Okay, whatever you say Lily, but can you at least try to get along with him? You know for the good of the school?" Alice asked hopefully.

Darn. She got me good with that one. My friends all knew I'd do anything for Hogwarts. "Fine." I said. "I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aboard the Steam Engine**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter – I really hope you liked the first! Just to clear something up: I'm writing this story in a way that James and Lily aren't sworn enemies because after the whole thing with Snape, I think by seventh year they've started to get over that a little. I will try to have some tension and stuff but yeah I'm focusing on their relationship from when they became friends to a couple. Please read, PLEASE review and here we go!**

"Did you pack all your books?"

"Yes mum."

"All of your clothes?"

"Yes mum."

"All your …"

"Look, Kathy, she's almost seventeen! I think she can handle herself. And besides, when has Lily every forgotten to pack anything? Ever?" My dad said, interrupting my mum's constant flow of babble – I guess she was similar to me in that respect.

My parents, Richard and Katherine Evans, were the best parents a girl could ask for. I don't know why, but when Dumbledore came to tell me I was a witch, they weren't the slightest bit surprised. "We always knew you were special," they said. My sister, Petunia, however was completely the opposite. We hadn't spoken for over 6 months except for when we were around my parents – then we would engage in polite conservation on absolutely nothing important. I do miss her, but when Petunia left a void, Marlene, Alice and Mary immediately filled it and became the three sisters I'd 'never had'.

"Mum, I'll be fine," I replied. "Now I really have go! But I love you guys and I'll see you at Christmas ok?" I turned around to pick up my big Hogwarts trunk and lifted it out of the back of the car.

"And how often are you going to write?" My mum questioned with a little sparkle in her eyes.

"Once a week, mum, I promise," I said chuckling a little bit.

"Good girl, we love you too." My mum responded and gave me a big hug. My dad then enveloped me in a hug as well as placed a small kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." I said giving them a small wave before jogging through the wall to Platform 9 and ¾.

"No! The jean skirt is so much better than the jean shorts! You have to agree!" Marlene argued looking directly at Mary. "Are you serious? You have got to be kidding. Shorts are so much more fashionable!" Mary retorted, her face even going a little red.

"Again? Seriously, when are they going to quit it?" I said, rolling my eyes while Alice did the same.

"Guys! Guys! Lily's here!" Alice said, stepping in between the two.

"Oh, hey Lils!"

"Yeah, hi Lily!

The two instantly snapped out of the argument and we stood on the platform talking happily again. Mary and Marlene had their typical 'this type of clothes vs. this other type of clothes' argument at least once a week. They were always insignificant topics, but both girls usually got very heated and very defensive, but the arguments never lasted very long and they were still the best of friends.

Seeing the gleaming red engine and the familiar puff of light grey smoke escape from the Hogwarts Express instantly made me feel at home again, and I couldn't wait to board the train. We all stepped up through the doors and made our way to our carriage near the middle of the train. I pulled open the rickety brown doors; we piled our luggage into the carriers above the seats and then all collapsed into our familiar seats – me at the window, Mary at the other window, Marlene next to me and Alice next to Mary.

They then heard the familiar rumble of the train as it slowly started to depart the platform on the tracks.

"Did you hear about Lucia Warbeck?" Mary asked, pulling out a book from her trunk and pulling open a page at the bookmark.

"That girl from Ravenclaw? What happened to her?" Alice replied slumping down further into her seat and resting her head on the side wall.

"Apparently, her dad was killed by Death Eaters, so her and her mum have moved to Australia to escape," Mary responded.

"Really? Wow, that's horrible!" Marlene said, staring out the window, a knowing look on her eyes.

"I know right? It just seems to be getting worse and worse lately. I don't know how Voldemort's doing it, I really don't!" I sighed joining Marlene in looking out the window at the endless fields now flying past us.

"He's a tricksy little bugger that Voldefart is," came a familiar voice from the doorway. We all looked up and saw none other than Sirius Black leaning casually on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His longish hair (for a boy) hung messily on top of his head and his brown eyes were practically laughing at us. Peter Pettigrew was standing sheltered behind him, his short stature highlighted next to Black's.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew made up half of the 'famous' marauder group of Hogwarts. James Potter and Remus Lupin were the other two. All four boys were in Gryffindor like us, and were basically the 'pranking masters of the century'. It's not that I completely hated the guys (well one of them I kind of did), it's just that they're so different to me, it's incredibly difficult for us to get along.

"Hi Sirius!" Mary said putting her book on the floor and looking into his eyes.

"Sup Mary," Sirius replied, a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

Now, Sirius had a big reputation for being a player and breaking girls' hearts constantly, and never would he settle for just one girl's attention. But lately, I don't know, things had been different and he'd been paying attention to Mary an awful lot. And I knew she felt the same – she used to call him Black like the rest of us, but lately she'd been calling him Sirius.

"Oughtn't you get to the Prefects' Meeting Evans? I know Prongs and….I mean James and Remus left about 5 minutes ago." Black quipped, stumbling after realising his mistake.

"I will never understand those weird nicknames that you guys have," Marlene responded, rolling her eyes. Black just smiled in response and Peter gave what looked like a little shiver.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" I said, jumping out of my seat and knocking Black slightly as I hurried out of the door. Peter had shrunk even further behind Black during the process.

I practically sprinted down the thin hallways and constantly had to turn around to apologise to people I had bumped into. "Sorry!" I yelled to a blonde-haired girl I'd knocked, and then turned to face the door marked 'Prefects' and turned the handle, hurriedly walking in.


End file.
